pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Hollywood Casino
One of a pair of coordinated casinos on Aurora Ave in Shoreline. Club Hollywood and its neighbor (which it's owned by), the Drift On Inn Roadhouse Games Limit hold 'em: 3/6, 4/8, 6/12, 8/16. Often only playing 4/8 and 6/12. 4/8 and up are played with $2 chips. These games are now rarely spread. 2-40 spread limit with 1/2 blinds. 400 dollar maximum buy-in. Rake: 10% to $3 max, plus jackpot rake of $1. Blinds: standard. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: Games use shuffle masters. Not all tables have shuffle masters, on rare occasions games will be spread with manual dealing. Game Character: Fairly wild and maniacal. Wait Time: Ranges depending on time of day. Relatively short, as wait times go. When the tournaments are running, there are no cash games until people start busting out of the tourney; the tournament usually takes up all the poker tables when it runs. Currently evening tournaments have not been starting due to lack of interest. There have been 3 cash tables, and no tournaments on some nights. Tournaments * every night at 7pm: NLHE $35+$5. 3000 chips, blinds start at 50/100, doubling every 15 minutes except when it goes from 400/800 to 500/1000, so it plays fast. Expect about 30-40 players, with a good mix of LAGs, rocks and tough players. Tournaments are currently only running on Monday nights at 7pm. (1/29/08) Jackpots and Promotions *They do not use the standard Washington Monte Carlo jackpots, instead they have fixed "jackpot prizes" for Royal Flush, Straight Flush, and Quads. Both hole cards must play. * Aces cracked wins $100 Now running from 11am to 2pm, and 5-8pm daily Atmosphere Club Hollywood is a cool little Washington mini-casino that's done up in a retro-50's hollywood style. The walls are covered with movie posters, and a generally classy atmospehere makes this a fun place to play and hang out. An entirely-separate area for the bar and restaurant is on a raised dais that overlooks the gaming floor and the enormous wall televisions. A pool hall is in a room next door to the poker/gaming room. Little plasma TV's are mounted on the wall next to each of the eating tables that surround the room. Neighborhood: A busy business street, immediately next door to Drift On Inn Roadhouse. Parking: A reasonable amount of parking in back, a total of about 30-40 spaces. Tables and Chairs: 9-seat tables with neat purple felt and nice vinyl rail padding. The felt is soft without being too fluffy. Clean commit line. Funky cool fixed-leg fancy chairs with white leather padding, done up in a faux-hollywood style, though occasionally one has a back that's bent a bit backwards. The tables are huge, and should be 10-player tables, but they generally play them with only 9 seats (except for tournaments). The commit line is far inward, and it can be hard to see the cards on the board. Service and Comps Frequent service from the restaurant and bar. Drinks come in funky tall "bamboo style" glasses. Food service also available direct to table. Comps are based on hours using the Washington Players Cards that are accepted here, the Drift on Inn, and at Silver Dollar Casinos around the state. Links and Notes * Nearest competitor is the Drift On Inn Roadhouse next door, or Parkers Casino just up the street. * Visited by MarkT in Jun 2006. * Visited by Steven24o in Jan 2007. Category:Casinos Category:Casinos